Brave New League
by sara-what's-her-face
Summary: It's common knowledge that the League of Legends has kept all in Valoran safe from tearing each other apart. When new problems that threaten to shake the very foundations that the Institute of War rise, champions and summoners scramble to solve them, unaware that an ancient power is getting ready to strike. Terrible summary. It's easier to explain if you read it.


_**Author's notes (important, please read)**:_ **The following fanfic is slightly AC (alternate canon). It's a term I picked up from Archive of Our Own. From what I remember, it means that it's the same universe with the same characters, but some events just went down differently. For example, in this fan fic, some champions are not in the League yet.**

**Also, I am NOT a frequent updater. I'll try to post as often as possible, but I have other priorities (ex. School) and I don't like to rush my works. So don't expect a new chapter, say, every week. I don't have a specific posting schedule, so all I can say is that it'll come out when it comes out.**

**Adding onto that: Please, please, please, PLEASE do not review with quotes saying "Update soon!" and "When are you going to update?". I don't know why, but those sentences REALLY stress me out and I feel that I'm being rushed. And when I'm rushed, I lose the drive to finish the fic.**

**Finally, I would like to add that I MIGHT screw up on the character personalities. I'm a bit new to writing LoL characters, so if I get something wrong, POLITELY tell me and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what I got wrong SHOULD be.**

**I hope that doesn't drive you away from reading this. Thank you for reading this! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Brave New League**

* * *

**Arc One: Ascension**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"...Why did you suggest that move for Ziggs?!" barked Jayce's summoner.

Jayce sighed. Though he couldn't hear Ziggs' summoner's words, it was apparent that his own summoner was arguing with the latter for the fifth time that match. Jayce wondered if his summoner knew that because of their temporary "link", he could hear every word he was saying. It was rather distracting. Jayce peeked his head out of the bushes to see if any opponents were coming. He had taken notice earlier that Kayle and Urgot were heading towards the bottom lane of Summoner's Rift to take out one of the four of the last remaining turrets in their base. Jayce couldn't help but take the opportune moment to ambush them.

Jayce heard footsteps behind him, prompting him to ready the Mercury Cannon and fire at whoever it was. When he turned though, he stopped, realizing that it was one of his teammates.

"Whoa, time out, Jayce," said Ezreal. "It's just me."

Jayce sighed with relief and turned around as Ezreal crouched beside him.

"Have Kayle and Urgot passed by yet?" asked Ezreal in a whisper.

"No, not yet," replied Jayce. "Why? Were you planning to ambush them too?"

Ezreal grinned.

"Of course. You know I can't say no to a little ganking."

Jayce smirked.

"I know. Even then, I could probably use the support."

"Glad I can help!"

Ezreal's smile faded into a muddled look.

"Although, we're taking quite a beating. You think we can turn the tables?"

"I know we can. We just have to stay sharp and work together."

Ezreal shrugged.

"If you say so."

They heard a twig snap near by.

"Here they come." said Jayce.

Jayce and Ezreal readied their weapons, waiting for the right moment to strike. Soon, Kayle's spotless golden armor and Urgot's horribly misshapen body came into view. Ezreal made the first attack, firing his arrows at Urgot from the bushes. However, as the arrows themselves were made of energy, they did not pierce, but they did make miniature explosions upon impact. Jayce leaped out of the bushes, transforming his Mercury Cannon into the Mercury Hammer in mid air and swung downward at Kayle. Kayle blocked the attack with ease while Urgot suffered from another volley of energy arrows until he could take no more. He collapsed to the ground unconscious and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Clever," muttered Kayle while holding the block against Jayce. "But how long will your wit last? You know you are losing this match."

"We may be losing," said Jayce. "But we still have a chance to make a comeback!"

"Hmph, I would be more concerned about your partner right now, if I were you."

"What?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Jayce saw Ezreal turn around to find Warwick appear out of the bushes and tackle him to the ground.

"Ezreal!" shouted Jayce.

Kayle broke the block and headbutted Jayce.

* * *

Shiloh raced through the halls of the Institute of War, the sounds of footsteps bouncing off of the marble floors, pillars and walls. She should have been studying how to cast summoner spells, but the moment she heard that there was a match going on, she couldn't help but run over to the student lounge to watch it. Shiloh wouldn't miss any battle in the League of Legends for the world. Noticing a couple higher ranking summoners along the way, Shiloh slowed her running into a brisk walk. There was a rule for students that in the training wing there was to be no running. When she put them behind her to the point where they were out of sight, Shiloh threw herself into a sprint once more.

Finally she reached the student lounge, a rather large room intended to be used for studying but was turned into more of a hangout. Many groups of students were gathered around multiple large bluish-purple crystals that broadcasted the match with Piltover against Zaun; spectating crystals they were called. They were used to watch League matches as the name implied. Almost everyone in Valoran had one since the forming of the League. Some used them, some didn't. It wasn't a requirement to have one, but many did anyway.

"Shiloh!"

Shiloh turned to see her friend, Levi, motioning her over. She dashed over to him.

"Where were you?" asked Levi. "You're missing most of the match!

"Sorry, cleaning up our classroom went longer than I expected." said Shiloh.

She turned to the spectating crystal.

"What'd I miss?"

"Piltover's really getting destroyed out there," said Levi. "Almost all of their turrets are down and their mid and top inhibitors are destroyed. Since red team also took out _both_ of blue team's nexus turrets, it looks like they're going to win unless some sort of miracle happens."

"Who are the teams?"

"Well, we got Kayle, Urgot, Warwick, Twitch and Malphite fighting for Zaun, and Janna, Alistar, Ziggs, Jayce and Ezreal fighting for Piltover."

"Malphite and Kayle? Fighting for Zaun? Knowing the way Zaun's government works, it doesn't seem like their style. Why couldn't they get someone like Viktor or Mundo?"

"You know how it is. Some champions are just occupied that day. That's why we have some champions live at the Institute; for substitute purposes."

"And the same goes for Alistar?"

"Pretty much."

Shiloh pouted.

"And I was hoping to see Vi too..."

On the surface of the crystal, she saw the blue team (Piltover) struggle desperately to defend the middle and bottom lanes against their opponents.

* * *

Jayce quickly regained consciousness at the fountain. He shook his head, trying to banish the dizziness. He hated respawning; it always made him feel a bit ill every time it happened. But whether he liked it or not, it was the only way to get back in the arena. With Mercury Hammer in hand, Jayce dashed to the middle lane where waves of red team minions threatened to break through their own minions and Janna and Alistar on the bottom lane. The Defender of Tomorrow raced towards them and began swinging his hammer at the red team minions like he was merely swatting flies.

"What took you, Hammer Boy?!" barked Alistar. "We're getting killed here!"

"Hey, it's not my fault my summoner took his sweet time to bring me back to the field." Jayce retorted.

Jayce could've sworn that he heard his summoner growl at his jab. However, he decided to put that note aside to turn his attention to the sound of wings flapping. He glanced to the side to see Kayle charging at the group at full speed. Surprised, Jayce gasped and prepared to dodge.

However, Alistar (after he grumbled something rude but incoherent) stepped between the Judicator and Jayce and Janna, catching Kayle mid charge. His own brute strength slowed the her enough where he could pick her up and throw her across the base. However, Kayle was quick to get back on her feet and, using her natural holy magic, summoned a ball of energy and hurled it in Alistar's direction. But Janna was quick to intervene, using her wind magic to put up a shield for the Minotaur. The energy exploded, but Alistar was unharmed.

"Jayce!" shouted Janna. "Hurry to the middle lane!"

Jayce paused for a moment, then nodded. There was no need to assist them; they had it covered. He ran over to the middle lane and began hitting the minions that were trying to take out blue team's inhibitor. Once the first wave was stomped out, Jayce turned to Ezreal and Ziggs at the top inhibitor fighting Urgot and Twitch.

"You guys doing all rig-" Jayce started.

Urgot used his Hyper-Kinetic Position Reverser to switch places with Ziggs and Twitch fired at the cherry bomb in the Yordle's hand. The cherry bomb exploded and Ziggs' body disappeared in a flash of light.

"...Never mind." muttered Jayce.

"You're up next, pretty boy!" Twitch taunted.

Ezreal gritted his teeth and backed up a couple steps. He aimed his gauntlet at his attackers, forming a energy bow that was taller than him in height and wider in width and fired a massive crescent shaped blast. Urgot narrowly dodged the attack, suffering a deep cut across his chest while Twitch was sliced in half, his body disappearing instantly.

"Sorry," said Ezreal, grinning and aiming at Urgot. "What was that about me being next?"

Urgot, clutching his wound as it bled, chuckled, catching Ezreal off guard. The Headman's Pride turned his attention to the middle lane and shouted.

"Malphite! _Now_!"

Swift, thundering footsteps were heard in the distance. The sound grew louder as it did closer. Jayce turned back to his lane to realize that Malphite was racing towards him, paying little to no attention to the blue and red team minions that were unfortunate enough to stand in his way. Jayce's Mercury Hammer turned into the Mercury Cannon and began firing as fast as he could at the Shard of the Monolith.

"Jayce! Move!" Ezreal cried. "You can't slow Malphite down when he bolts! You're gonna get crushed!"

Jayce knew that Ezreal was right. Malphite was almost - _almost_ - unstoppable when he ran. Nothing could stop him unless he reached his target or he got taken out; but even with the latter, it was quite difficult, considering his whole body was made of stone. Jayce stopped for a moment and sighed.

'_No choice then..._' he thought.

Jayce rolled out of the way just when Malphite entered the base. It didn't take long for the Shard of the Monolith (or, as Jayce thought he should been crowned, "The _Juggernaut_ of the Monolith") to run up to the blue team's nexus and deliver the final blow. The shattering of the nexus' core made Jayce cringe a little. He heard Ezreal groan in agony as if he were the core itself. It was a devastating loss for the blue team.

And a devastating loss for Piltover.

* * *

"Ohhhh!" said Shiloh, wincing. "Damn, Piltover, what happened?! I mean, don't get me wrong, Zaun has some cool champions and all, but still!"

Levi sighed and shrugged.

"It happens. We all have those days."

Shiloh nodded.

"Yeah..."

As the students dispersed to go back to their dorms or studies, Shiloh continued to stand where she was and watch the spectator crystal in front of her. The other students didn't normally watch the aftermath segment, where the champions and summoners are interviewed, with the occasional replay. But Shiloh did; and she did so with enthusiasm.

"Shiloh, c'mon," said Levi. "We have class soon."

"In a minute." said Shiloh.

"Professor Sunseeker is not going to be happy if you're late again."

"Ah, let him whine! Besides, if I'm gonna be a great summoner, shouldn't I be looking at official matches too and not just burying my face in books?"

A small pause.

"Fine, whatever."

Levi left Shiloh where she was and went to class.


End file.
